


Born To Make History

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, Post-Canon, cuteness, yuri says blyat a lot thats an official headcanon folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek has so much to thank ice skating for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am, i'm on my phone and i have no wifi. What a great time to write a fanfic! Inspired by a) some fanart i just saw on facebook and b) that old pregnancy test meme. Yes, this is mpreg and yes, I do have a soft spot for mpreg. Also i love yuribek/otayuri so much (almost as much as victuuri haha). Anyway, onto the fic, i hope you enjoy and please excuse any typos, as i said this was written in the middle of the night on my phone when i was super tired~~

Otabek never imagined he could be this happy, that his dreams would come true. He was one of the top ice skaters in the whole world, representing his country with the skills he'd worked so hard for. He was doing what he loved, what he had loved since he was a young boy, travelling the world, seeing great things, meeting so many good friends, all whilst making his country proud. His passion for ice skating had brought him so far in life, something for which he would be eternally grateful.

It was through this passion that he met his other true love. Yuri Plisetsky was a small, cute Russian boy with blonde hair and the clearest green eyes. His appearance was so defined and delicate, as if he had been carved from ice. Of course, looks can be deceiving. This cute, delicate looking guy was in fact-

"Oi! What you staring at me for?!"

Yes. His personality was completely the opposite of those things. Fiery, assertive, sometimes just plain confrontational, but Otabek found himself being enticed even more by that. He supposed that, to be spiritual for a moment, Yuri was the yang to his yin.

Meeting again several years past their childhood training days lit a new, unusual spark inside Otabek that ice skating had never lit. This feeling was different from anything he'd ever felt. It was different to the love he had for skating. Standing with Yuri, looking out over the Barcelona sunset, it hit him like an arrow to the heart. Quite apt, he thought. After all, as he lay awake that night he realised that this feeling he had experienced was the romantic sort of love, rather than passion or fondness.

He lost count of how many days he'd spent internally debating whether to tell Yuri how he felt or not. He was not comfortable with emotions at the best of times; when a whole relationship with someone he deeply cared about was at stake, he was even more apprehensive. All he knew was that he'd made the right decision as Yuri stood before him, eyes wide and watery and a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks. He was certain when he found himself being pulled down to Yuri's height and being kissed longingly with soft lips, slightly tinged with the salt of his lover's lips.

Two years on and Otabek had just returned home from a skating event back in Kazakhstan. Yuri had stayed at home as he was busy, but they stayed in touch. Although it had only been a week away, it felt much longer since Otabek had last been this close to Yuri. He'd missed him so much, so much so that he'd actually felt like crying as he lay in his hotel room bed. It had felt so empty without Yuri there beside him.

"Blyat!" An annoyed shout tore Otabek from his thoughts. He blinked to find Yuri sitting in front of him, his eyes narrowed at him. Otabek raised an eyebrow, wordlessly inquiring as to what his problem was.

"Stop staring at me!" Yuri grumbled, softening a little at the interaction with the older man. Otabek noticed he looked a little nervous.

"I can't help it, Yuri," Otabek replied, face stoic as always. Only someone who knew him well would recognise the flash of pure adoration in his eyes as they lingered over Yuri's face. Someone like Yuri, who was now blushing.

"Idiot!" he jibed, but with no real malice hidden behind the word. Otabek swore he saw the smallest quirk of a smile at the corner of his mouth, as if Yuri was trying not to smile.

"I know you're pretending not to smile," Otabek stated, "You're cute."

"BLYAT!" Yuri roared as his cheeks flashed a colour not that different to borscht, "Don't call me that!"

Otabek sniggered a little despite himself. Yuri narrowed his eyes in response, but failed to keep up the pretence as Otabek moved to sit beside him.

"Listen, I know something's bothering you. You've not been yourself for the past couple of weeks," Otabek said softly, taking Yuri's hand in his.

Yuri's eyes looked down at their hands, unable to look back up. He bit his lip nervously, his eyes beginning to glaze with tears. Otabek felt Yuri squeeze his hand slightly.

"Yuri, tell me what's wrong," Otabek asserted, masking his growing concern. He tilted Yuri's chin upward with his finger so that they were once again face to face. He then wiped away a lone tear which was slowly trickling along Yuri's cheek. He heard Yuri swallow nervously, something which concerned him even more. Yuri Plisetsky was never nervous.

"Otabek, I..." Yuri began. Otabek nodded his head, signalling for him to continue. Yuri took a shaky hand and reached into his jacket's pocket, taking out something that Otabek swore was a pr-

"I'm pregnant," Yuri blurted as he held the test out, displaying the positive result to Otabek. Otabek spluttered, trying to find words but none would come.

 

* * *

 

After about 10 minutes of shocked staring, Yuri had enough.

"Oi! Say something then!" Yuri growled, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. Otabek blinked, as if snapping out of deep thought. His eyes widened once again.

"I-Is this for real or..." he began.

Yuri took Otabek's hand and placed it over his stomach, a small, understated smile quirking up the corner of his mouth. Otabek felt a small curve, unusual on the usually flat-stomached Yuri. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and looked up at Yuri.

"How long?" he asked.

"I saw a doctor when you were away. I wanted to be sure, you know, before I told you. I wanted to tell you properly..." Yuri caught on that he was beginning to ramble and cleared his throat, "I'm 9 weeks along."

It was at that point that Yuri heard a sniff. He looked up into Otabek eyes and felt his heart burst at the love being reflected back towards him through watery eyes. This was the first time he'd ever seen Otabek even come close to crying, but from the look in his eyes he could tell that these were not from sadness.

"You know I love you both," Otabek murmured, hand gently caressing the slight curve of his lover's stomach, "I'll never stop loving you both."

Otabek's heart thumped in his chest, every beat punctuating the lone thought swimming around him his head-

"I'm gonna be a dad," Otabek blurted out as he smiled widely. He pulled Yuri close into an embrace. He never wanted to let go, this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Right here, next to his soulmate. Working his dream job as a professional ice skater. Living in a nice home. And now, starting his own family. All thanks to his love for ice skating, he'd been able to experience the other forms of love.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding Yuri a little closer as they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This was originally a oneshot but I've made it a two-shot now haha. Also blyat = fuck. I imagine Yuri saying that a LOT. (i feel dude i feel)


	2. Epilogue

"She's beautiful," Otabek whispered, a delicate smile upon his face.

 

He looked down at Yuri. His Yuri... He was holding a tiny baby in his arms. The exhaustion of labour was written all over his face, yet he still found himself smiling. Otabek looked again at the baby. She was only about an hour old, yet he felt as though he had loved her for all eternity. His heart fluttered. This life, this precious life, came from his beloved Yuri. He found himself blinking back tears.

 

"Beka..." Yuri said breathily, "Beka... She's here..."

 

Otabek stood and stared at the baby for what seemed like forever, his hand softly stroking the fine brown hairs on her head. She had the most beautiful, deep brown eyes. Delicate, pale skin. Delicate features. Delicate like Yuri...

 

" _Mөлдір_..."

 

Yuri blinked sleepily, "What?"

 

" _Möldir_ _... ol möldir..._ " Otabek whispered, staring at his daughter's face.

 

"Moldir?" Yuri asked, opening his eyes to look inquisitively at Otabek, "Her name?"

 

"If you'd like."

 

Yuri gave a smile and a nod, before shifting a little along the bed and beckoning Otabek to come over.

 

"She looks so delicate, it suits her," Otabek said as he moved onto the bed.

 

"Moldir," Yuri said again once Otabek was lying beside him, "I like it."

 

Otabek cradled his daughter's head in his hand. She was so small. He laughed softly. Yuri looks bemused at this.

 

"I'm happy."

 

"So am I."

 

Silence.

 

" _Yuratchka... ya lyublyu tebya_."

 

"... _Sen de, Beka... Men seni süyemin._ "

 

The new parents stayed there as Yuri fell into a well-needed sleep, and Otabek remained fixated on his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> NOTE: Moldir (мөлдір) means transparent in Kazakh, with connotations of gentle/delicate. I have researched this but I am not a Kazakh speaker unfortunately. It is a beautiful language.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> "Möldir... ol möldir..."  
> \- means: she's delicate.
> 
> "Yuratchka... ya lyublyu tebya."  
> \- means: I love you Yuri in Russian.
> 
> "...Sen de, Beka... Men seni süyemin."  
> \- means: you too Beka, I love you.
> 
> Basically with all mixed ethnicity couples I like to think they teach each other little things in their respective languages like that. Yes I'm a soppy idiot don't jUDGE ME

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
